Nerves
by Stigmatized
Summary: Rei asks Kai on a first date, but his mind hasn’t been told about that decision. Short, fluffy and teenager-ish. KaixRei uber-fluff.


Title: Nerves

Author: Stigmatized

Summary: Rei asks Kai on a first date, but his mind hasn't been told about that decision. Short, fluffy and teenager-ish. KaixRei uber-fluff.

Warnings: KaixRei fluffy shounen ai. No kissing or anything, though. Much OOCness.

Genre: Romance/humour/fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the associated characters, as much as I want to. I gain nothing from this fic except my own entertainment. So nya!

A/N: Okay, more Kai/Rei fluff! 650 words of complete garbage. I was bored. So kill me. I got frustrated trying to CG my very first scanned picture. I have no idea how computers work! ^_^; 

Go on and read, please!

***

This is bad. This is really bad. I'm crazy! Daft! Bonkers! Cracked! I'm a complete fruitcake! 

My legs were making me walk but I didn't want them to. I glared at my feet. They were going to get me hung, drawn and quartered. Various curses zoomed around my mind as I saw him sitting in a beach chair beside the empty pool. My feet kept walking and stopped when they had dragged me to his side.

"Um, Kai?" Great! Just perfect! Now my mouth's against me!

"What?" _I can NOT believe I'm doing this!_ I gulped and gave Kai a nervous smile.

"Well… um, I was just wondering if you'd… I mean I wanted to know if you-" I cut myself off when I saw the look on Kai's face. _I sound like an idiot!_ It was all Max's fault. He's the one that persuaded my body to mutiny.

"Spit it out, Rei." _Oh just wonderful! I'm trying to ask him… and he says **that**!_ The sweat on my face must have been standing out a mile. My face was bright red, I could tell.

"Well… um… Doyouwannaseeamoviewithme?" He blinked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Repeat that?" I gulped and wiped my forehead. Why, exactly, was this so much harder than it was in the movies?

"Umm… well there's this new film out and…" Get to the topic, Rei! This isn't doing anything! "I was just wondering if you'd... um…" Get it over and done with, already!

"And…?" Oh god, it's that look again. That look that makes me feel five years old and two inches tall. I wouldn't be surprised if my face managed to burn itself off…

"And… I was wondering if… you'd like to go see it with me?" Is there any blood in the rest of my body at all? He's still looking at me like that. Is that a no? It's a no, isn't it? Here I go, shrinking again.

"Wh- what did you say?" No! Don't make me say it again! When I get back inside I'm going to murder the blonde. Rei Kon: calm, confident… yeah right!

"Well, I just…" Go for the more direct approach, Kon. "I like you. And I was just wondering if you'd like to… you know, go to the movies with me?" He blinked at me. Oh gods, what was he thinking? Why did his face look so blank?

"As in... like a date or something?" I shrugged awkwardly and gulped, shifting from foot to foot to stop myself running away.

"Yeah… something like that." Why was my neck so itchy? 

"I guess so." _He's going to kill me. He's going to-_ _Wait a minute! Did he just say…? Did he just say yes?_ I nearly choked.

"Is that a yes?" He nodded slightly. I felt the grin spread over my face and couldn't do a thing to stop it. I managed to stop myself from doing a victory dance, though.

"I… wow. I mean I didn't expect you to say yes and… When would be good for you?" I felt myself speak at 100mph but couldn't seem to slow down. He shrugged again.

"Whenever's best for you…" This was just too good to be true. It couldn't be real, could it? Kai Hiwatari was making civil conversation and had agreed to go on a date with me. I had to stop myself from looking for the Four Horsemen.

"Okay… um… would Friday be okay? About eight o'clock?" Was that a smile on his face? It was! It was small, but it was there.

"That sounds fine." My grin got broader, if that was possible, and I nodded.

"Great! I mean, that's good! I'll… um; I'll need to go now. I think I should shove my head in a bucket of cold water." He cocked an eyebrow. I laughed. "Just to make sure I'm awake." 

***

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated muchly! *Nudge nudge, wink wink* And CC is always very, very welcome, and much needed in the case of this fic. What can I say? It was written in half an hour and posted as soon as. Forgive any OOCness.

Stigma


End file.
